creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Void
Basic Information The term "Void" is not used by the developers of Creativerse, but was made up by Creativerse players in order to specifically describe the empty space below and around the explorable game worlds of Creativerse. The Void was not created as a "place" to be explored. How to reach the Void The Void can only be accessed by either a glitch, a bug or a bug exploit. Ending up in the Void can happen if means are used to destroy "end of the world" blocks, or after a force (like created by Explosives) will hurl player characters across the borders of the game world or when player characters are accelerated so fast (for example by sliding across Ice Slopes with the help of Fans) that newly entered chunks of the game world cannot be loaded quickly enough. The Void can be pitch black when you reach it at night times, or it can have a dim light as if of a fogged sun, it's possible that you will see only a thin line of a moon above, at day you can see clouds all around, maybe even with the tiny silhouettes of all types of creatures seemingly hovering in the air, and during dusk and dawn the Void will be tinted orange. While in the Void Most often, when the Void is entered, player characters cannot move anymore, cannot take anything, often cannot even "see" any kind of block or liquid around them that they could point their cursor at, nor can they place any placeable blocks or objects from their quickbar. Flying with a Glider is also impossible at this point. Since player characters will only be able to "stand" on the lowermost layer of the world, they will "hover" in the air at any other altitudes in the Void, such stretching their right arm away, which will make it become visible on the screen from first person view. If you switch to third person view, you can see your character standing in an empty space with their arm stretched out normally. If you open your map, you will usually see the arrow indicating your position outside the borders of the world, but not even necessarily. Sometimes the arrow can still show up within the game world and your position (write // in the chat) indicates the same, but your player character has "fallen" through the textures and really is outside of the game world where it cannot move anymore. Any gauges like heat, corruption, corruption and even drowning will be kept just as they are when player characters enter the Void and will be frozen together with them. The gauges cannot be lowered by consuming the according resistance potions, but the potions will have an endless effect. It is possible to consume other stuff from your quickbar with their usual effects when in the Void, but most often with an endless duration. You can even throw throwable Explosives that you might then see exploding somewhere in empty space, but with no effect on your character nor on the "environment". How to get out of the Void If your player character happens to be stuck when reaching the Void and being unable to move or do anything except for looking around, then do not worry. This happens most of the times, since the area is simply not made for exploration. You should at first try to teleport to your Touchstone (or that of any other player on this game world) by either pressing "t" or using your assigned custom key for teleporting. This should usually work just fine. If this should not work like intended, please write the command " /stuck " into the chat (without the quotes) and confirm with enter. If this also doesn't pull your player character out of the Void, you should try relogging; meaning exiting the game, waiting for a few minutes and then returning to this game world. If everything else fails, then you can always write " /kill " into the chat (without the quotes). This will not kill any Creatures or fellow player characters, but instead your own character, forcing it to respawn at your Touchstone or at the point where you've first entered this game world. Afterwards you will only have to retrieve your Death Statue (that you might even be able to see for a quick glimpse when killing your player character in the Void while looking down). The Death Statue has been programmed in a way that it should now always be placed within the borders of the game world, even if your player character has met its demise in the Void. Usually your Death Statue can be found at the same altitude where your player character has been defeated, very close to the borders of the world, but still inside of them. Please note that the white beam of the Death Statue does not only shine upwards, but downwards as well. The skull symbol on your compass will get smaller if you search for the Death Statue in the opposite direction, and the skull will get significantly larger if you get closer to it. Outside the borders of the game world While some players will only use the word "Void" for the very thin layer directly below the "end of the world" blocks, others will also use the same term to describe the foggy areas that surround any Creativerse game world at its four borders. Usually, player characters will simply stop moving as if touching an invisible wall when walking too far into the fog to either of the four sides of any Creativerse map. If player characters bump into the border or are moving against it quickly, they should usually automatically be teleported back to their Touchstone. Unfortunately, this doesn't work every time, instead this might let them end up in the Void occasionally. When reaching this place, an actual Biome or Underground Layer name will be visible in the top right corner of the game screen instead of the player-made term "Void" - most often it's the Corruption layer. This explains why the corruption meter shows up most of the times when player characters reach this "area", even if they glitch outside the borders of a surface biome. This of course especially applies to the bottommost altitude of the game world, Y:0. To see which altitude your player character is at, simply type // into your chat and confirm this with Enter/Return. The second/middle number is the altitude, counted in blocks, starting with 0,6 at the very bottom of the game world. Everything below this already belongs to the outside of the game world, the "Void". Still, your player character can sometimes also reach areas outside the game world at much higher altitudes, since glitches are unpredictable after all. Below the game world Usually it is impossible to get to the small layer of Void under the lowest layer of the game world by using Mining Cells, Excavators or any other block-destroying means, since the bottom of the game world is covered with indestructible "End of the World" blocks. However, it is sometimes still possible to glitch there or exploit a bug to get there... If player characters should fall down into the Void under "End of the World" blocks, they will only be defeated if they touch the edges of said "End of the World" blocks, which is bound to happen when characters get stuck in a hole of only 1 block width. So to get out of the Void again, teleporting to your Touchstone is recommended instead of trying to climb out of it. Even though specific circumstances can allow moving around, please note that the purple corrupted zone below "End of the World" blocks is also one of the areas outside the game world that was not made to be explored. Such, reaching the Void can cause graphic issues and can still be deadly to player characters before long without any apparent reason. In any case, Death Statues have been programmed to always be pushed inside the borders of the game world so that you will be able to retrieve it afterwards. Historical Notes Since update R51 in January 2018, players should no longer be able to clear away "End of the World" with Block Phasers. Prior to this, they could use Block Phasers on these blocks, phase them away and put different (easily removable) blocks in their place. Then the Block Phasers could be deactivated and players could remove the common block to reveal a view of the "Void". Category:Biomes